


Bible Study

by TiffanyF



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukimura takes up a new hobby, studying the Bible of Tennis, aka, Shiraishi. It's fairly intensive and all inclusive. Snow White pairing. Don't own, don't claim, don't make money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bible Study

Yukimura Seiichi looked around the tennis court with a small smile of satisfaction gracing his delicate features. His team was doing what they did best, completely dominating their opponents in every game. The only problem was that he’d really wanted to play the captain for Shitenhoji, Shiraishi Kuranosuke, but with how well his team was playing, it didn’t look possible that day.

“Everyone is doing well, aren’t they, Sanada?” he asked softly.

“Yes,” Sanada replied, his eyes fixed on Akaya, ready to step in if the younger player activated devil mode. 

“I think these training games are only making us stronger.”

“It was a good idea,” Sanada said.

Yukimura glanced at him. “You know that you can disagree with me, don’t you, Sanada?” he asked with a soft smile.

Sanada tried not to shiver at the tone or the smile. “Of course I do, Yukimura,” he said quickly. “But I happen to agree that anything to make the team stronger is a good idea.”

“Good,” Yukimura said. He sighed and stared up at the sky. “I was so hoping to play today.”

“We can always play a match once the others leave,” Sanada offered.

“Thank you, Sanada, but that’s not quite what I meant,” Yukimura said. He didn’t have the heart to tell his best friend that playing him was getting boring and all too predictable. No, he really wanted to play against Shiraishi. His blue eyes found the other captain’s form easily, watching the boy stretch. 

Yukimura knew that he shouldn’t be feeling a tingling sensation in his stomach watching another boy warm up, but there was just something about the way Shiraishi moved that caused butterflies to form in his stomach. There was no doubt about it that the other captain knew the meaning of perfect tennis; there was never a wasted move, a gesture or action that was over done. He was the one who knew every inch of his body and how to use it on the tennis court. A part of Yukimura couldn’t help but wonder if Shiraishi knew how to use his body off the court as well.

“Are you all right, Yukimura?” Sanada asked. “Your face is flushed.”

“I’m fine, thank you, Sanada,” Yukimura replied. 

A yell from one of the far courts caught their attention. “It seems that Niou is having fun,” Yukimura finally said. “I thought we told him no illusions during practice matches.”

“We did,” Sanada sighed. 

“Oh well, it seems to be working at any rate. I wish I knew when he was going to reach the peak of his talents.”

“He’ll never tell you.”

“How true.”

The pair fell silent when Shiraishi walked over. Yukimura couldn’t help but notice a couple of things; first how well the tennis shorts he was wearing showed off everything and he felt a flush run through his body at what the other boy would look like naked and erect in bed. From what the shorts were hugging, Yukimura thought he would break his standing rule of always being on the top. To feel something that impressive would be worth the pain that was sure to be there as well. Oh yeah, and even when he was walking there wasn’t a wasted movement. Shiraishi was perfection in human form. The Child of God was impressed, and that didn’t happen often off the tennis court.

“Shiraishi.”

“Hey, Yukimura,” Shiraishi smirked, “I was wondering if you’d like to come over to my place and spend some time reading the Bible of Tennis?”

There was silence for a moment. Then Sanada moved, the smack landing on Shiraishi’s cheek, knocking the other boy to the ground. “Tarundoru!” he shouted, making all the Rikkai Dai regulars freeze for a minute.

“Keep playing,” Yukimura yelled. He leveled a glare at Sanada. “What do you think you’re doing, Sanada?”

“Do you know what he just asked you?” Sanada demanded crossing his arms over his chest.

Yukimura narrowed his eyes at his fukubuchou. “You are not my mother, Sanada,” he said softly. “You know what to do.”

“But Yukimura.....”

“Now, Sanada, unless you want me double it for you.”

Sanada pulled his hat down and took off at a trot to start running laps. Yukimura liked laps. They gave people time to think while training at the same time. He watched for a moment to make sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to be doing - or not doing in Niou’s case - and then extended a hand to Shiraishi. “I do apologize for Sanada,” he said softly. “He tends to act before he thinks through his actions.”

“If I’d know how he was going to react I wouldn’t have said anything in front of him,” Shiraishi said rubbing his cheek. “That happens a lot?”

“Unfortunately.”

“So does that mean that I totally misjudged the looks you’ve been giving me since we got here?”

Yukimura stared out at the courts, but smiled. “Do you ever misjudge anything?”

“Not recently,” Shiraishi said. “I think we both know how these matches are going to turn out, Yukimura. Why don’t we leave everything in the hands of our fukubuchous and go back to my place for a while. I think you need some important study time.”

“I think that sounds like a good idea,” Yukimura agreed with a smile. “Let me get my bag and tell Sanada that I’m leaving.”  
***********************

They ended up at Yukimura’s house because his parents were both gone and there was no chance they would be disturbed for several hours. Yukimura had to work not to smile when a slender arm snaked around his shoulders and pulled him in against an equally slender form. “You do know what you’re doing, right, Yukimura?”

“From one side,” Yukimura replied. “But I’d really like for you to show me the rest.”

Shiraishi paused and looked over at the other boy. “For me to be your first, there’s nothing I can do to keep from hurting you.”

Yukimura slid a hand over the front of Shiraishi’s uniform pants. “I couldn’t help but notice that when you were warming up,” he said. “But it really is what I want to do.”

“Uhm, ecstasy,” Shiraishi muttered. He pulled Yukimura around and took the other boy’s lips with his own. Yukimura wrapped his arms around Shiraishi’s shoulders and tilted his head to make the angle a little easier and opened his mouth, hoping that his new partner would take the hint. Shiraishi slipped his tongue into Yukimura’s mouth and ran it over the top of his mouth, pulling a soft moan from the smaller boy. Yukimura wasn’t completely passive, letting his own tongue play with the slick invader in his mouth until they had to break apart for air.

“Which way to your room?” Shiraishi asked.

“Up here,” Yukimura replied. He took the other boy’s hand and started towards the stairs. “I think you’ll find that I’ve always been an eager student.” He pushed the door to his room open and used the hold he had on Shiraishi’s hand to flip him in and onto the bed. “Stay there and let me read for a minute.”

“Yukimura?”

“Seiichi,” Yukimura said as he knelt in front of Shiraishi’s knees, pushing them apart. “I know I should start at the beginning, but I’ve always been impatient to get to the best part of the book.”

Shiraishi lifted up his hips to let the fabric be pulled down and off. “But didn’t you know that studying the bible takes years?” he asked with a small smirk. “Even if you do have a favorite part, you should always make sure to embrace everything.”

“Good,” Yukimura said. His eyes were riveted to the erection in front of him. It was every bit as impressive as he’d thought seeing just a hint through the fabric of Shiraishi’s tennis shorts. “Now I can tell that this part alone is going to take a lot of study.”

“Make sure to be thorough,” Shiraishi whispered as Yukimura’s tongue flicked out and captured a little of the moisture beading on the tip.

“I always am.” Yukimura shifted up so he was in a better position and took just the head into his mouth, letting it rest on his tongue for a moment before he laved the underside, pulling moans from Shiraishi. He swallowed and moved, taking more of the hard flesh into his mouth, his slender hand steadying it while his fingers teased the base.

Shiraishi lay on the bed panting and fighting his body’s need to thrust up into the moist warmth surrounding him. If he’d known how talented Yukimura was he would have made a move far sooner than he had, even if it meant pissing off Rikkai’s fukubuchou. “Seiichi,” he finally moaned, hips jumping, forcing his erecting further into Yukimura’s mouth. 

Yukimura let his muscles relax, letting the cock flow into his throat until he had all of Shiraishi’s erection in his mouth. He could feel it throbbing and knew that the other boy was getting close. Yukimura held it for as long as he could before he pulled back and sucked hard on just the head with a soft hum. Shiraishi arched off the bed with a cry as he climaxed hard, flooding Yukimura’s mouth as he swallowed to catch as much as he could.

“There might not be much studying left for you,” Shiraishi muttered. “Ecstasy.”

“I’m sure there’s still things you can teach me,” Yukimura smiled. He crawled up onto the bed and leaned down to kiss Shiraishi. “And I’m looking forward to every lesson.”

“This won’t be an easy one,” Shiraishi said. “Are you sure about this, Seiichi?”

“I am,” Yukimura said. “But only for you.”

“Then why don’t you strip and let me see you?”

Yukimura couldn’t remember the last time he felt shy about stripping in front of someone, but he felt his cheeks flush red as he stood up and pulled off his Rikkai tennis jersey. Shiraishi propped himself up on his elbows to watch what he knew was going to be soft skin unveiled. He’d wanted to touch Yukimura for so long and now he was finally going to be able to get his chance. Everyone thought that the buchou and fukubuchou for Rikkai were dating, but Shiraishi had decided that it was worth the risk to ask. And he’d gotten the prize he’d wanted, so much more than he’d been hoping because he got to be the first to slip inside the slender body that was now standing so proudly in front of him. 

“You’re drooling,” Yukimura said with a small smile.

“I don’t think anyone would blame me,” Shiraishi said. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and sat up, pulling off his jersey, letting it fall to the ground next to Yukimura’s. “Where do you keep your supplies?”

“In a box under the bed,” Yukimura replied.

“Then get settled and let me start teaching you the bible,” Shiraishi said. 

“I can’t wait.” Yukimura slid onto the bed as Shiraishi stood up and settled in the middle, completely relaxed. He watched the muscles ripple as Shiraishi dug under the bed and came up with the box Yukimura had mentioned. “Do you ever waste movement?”

“Not if I can help it,” Shiraishi said. “Being able to play perfect tennis leads to perfection in other places as well.”

“Here too, I hope.”

“You’ll have to let me know. Seiichi, this is going to hurt. Have you ever had anything in your body before? A finger, a toy; anything?”

“No,” Yukimura said. “I’ve always thought that I wouldn’t want to be the one on the bottom, and have chosen my partners accordingly.”

“So what changed your mind?”

“Watching you, I just wanted to feel you inside me,” Yukimura said. “I thought I was being subtle about my desires, but you seemed to know exactly what I was thinking the whole time.”

“I’ve been watching you a long time, and when I caught a couple of the looks you threw at me, I wanted to risk it. I’m glad I did.”

Yukimura’s hand reached up and pulled Shiraishi down. “I’m glad you did too,” he said. He opened his mouth just as the other boy’s lips touched his and slid his tongue in to taste. Shiraishi hummed his approval and allowed the exploration. As one kiss changed into another smoothly, tongues moving between mouths, dancing together easily, Shiraishi fumbled the box open and pulled out the lube. It wasn’t his first time with a virgin and he knew what he was doing. But he also knew that he was large for his age and didn’t want to hurt his new partner any more than was going to happen. The more time he spent stretching Yukimura open, the more fingers he could get in the better and he wanted to start while the other boy was distracted.

But Yukimura still felt it and pulled out of the kiss with a gasp as Shiraishi’s slick finger slid into his ass. It didn’t really hurt, not as bad as some things that had happened to him in his life, but it was uncomfortable and he wondered why people liked it. “Okay?” Shiraishi asked. 

“Weird,” Yukimura replied.

“Tell me if it gets to be too much,” Shiraishi said as he leaned in for another kiss. Yukimura opened for him easily and let his hands start to explore Shiraishi’s back as the kisses became deeper and more passionate. Shiraishi felt the muscles around his finger loosen and started to move his finger, spreading some of the lube around. He kept the movements slow and easy, letting Yukimura get used to the feeling before changing his approach a little. He broke the kiss as he pulled his finger back to add lube and attacked the other boy’s neck at the same time he slipped two fingers into the tight opening. Yukimura moaned and arched, both trying to get away from the feeling and get closer at the same time. He was starting to feel small tingles of pleasure from the fingers invading his body as they scraped over nerves that had never been stimulated before and the mouth on his neck, the tongue flicking to tease at his skin only seemed to enhance the sensations. Yukimura’s fingers tightened on Shiraishi’s shoulders as his legs fell open.

Shiraishi smiled against Yukimura’s neck and nipped lightly as he trailed down along the sharp collar bones to the peaked nipples that seemed to be just waiting for his mouth. Yukimura cried out as Shiraishi’s mouth closed over his right nipple, sucking, as the fingers in his ass started thrusting gently, opening his body even more. When a third finger and more lube pushed into him, he couldn’t stop his hips lifting off the bed trying to get them in even deeper. Yukimura had enough experience to know that Shiraishi was avoiding his prostate and wondered why.

A nip to the nipple being sucked and laved drew a cry from Yukimura. “I’ll get there, Seiichi,” Shiraishi murmured against his chest. “I want you open and ready for me before I hit anything important. And I think I’m going to try for at least one more finger before we let you feel that intenseness.”

“Tease,” Yukimura panted, hips thrusting up trying for friction on his erection.

“But you love it.” Shiraishi licked the nipple one last time and started kissing down Yukimura’s stomach. He added more lube and slid four fingers into his lover’s ass, stretching him that extra bit. “You look so good there, begging for my touch. How do you feel?”

“I’m going to come if you keep this up,” Yukimura gasped as the fingers pushed into him, further than they had.

“We don’t want that, do we?” Shiraishi sat back and flipped the lube open, pouring it over his erection, not pulling his fingers from Yukimura’s body. He dropped the container on the floor and spread the lube over his cock, arching a little into his own touch. The thought that he was going to be the first one to penetrate Yukimura Seiichi excited him so much that he was starting to worry that even with his previous climax that he might not last long enough to bring Yukimura off as well. He wanted the other boy to crave him, want to be with him over and over and over, which meant that he needed to make the experience better than he ever had for any of his previous boyfriends. “This is going to hurt, Seiichi.”

“I’m ready,” Yukimura said. He closed his eyes and focused on staying as relaxed as he could. Shiraishi moved into position and pushed into the tight heat as he pulled his fingers back, trying to keep Yukimura as open as possible for him. He moaned as he felt Yukimura’s body tighten around him, trying to push him back out as he pushed forward steadily, watching Yukimura’s face the whole time. He knew that Yukimura was too proud and stubborn to say anything about the pain, but his face would give him away in a second and did a couple of times. Shiraishi paused to let the body under him adjust before moving forward again. He stopped when he was fully encased in Yukimura’s body and rubbed the trembling stomach. “It’ll get better, I promise.”

“I never realized how much pain there actually was,” Yukimura panted.

“The first few times always hurt,” Shiraishi said. “But it does get better.” He shifted his position a little and leaned down to kiss Yukimura, licking his boyfriend’s lips to get his tongue into play again. 

Yukimura moaned into the kiss when Shiraishi’s hips started to rotate, not thrusting, but just enough to promise something incredible when he finally did start moving seriously. He had a feeling that he was about to experience something beyond perfect and wished that he could think seriously enough to take notes. His hands went up into the blond hair and held Shiraishi in place as he took control of the kiss, pushing back with his hips a little, letting his boyfriend know that it was okay to move it he wanted to. 

Shiraishi took the hint, but not in the way that Yukimura had meant it. He started with shallow thrusts, barely pulling back and pushing forward again, teasing thrusts that did nothing to lessen Yukimura’s desire, but served only to push it up onto a higher plane. The Child of God was not going to beg, but it was certainly going to be a near thing. The feeling of that erection filling him, stretching his body around it was almost enough to push Yukimura over the edge without a touch to his erection. Feeling it move in him, if only that little bit served only to excite him more and he tried to move more, push back against Shiraishi to take that firm heat further into him. Shiraishi murmured into the kiss and started to move a little more, pulling back a little further each time before sliding forward again. His movements couldn’t exactly be called thrusts because there was nothing forceful about the motions, they were slow and sensual and only served to drive Yukimura crazy.

His head fell back and he cried out when Shiraishi hit his prostate for the first time, on one of the slow inward moves that only just served to send shivers through his whole body. Yukimura wrapped his legs around his partner and pulled sharply as he pushed up. “If you don’t start moving seriously, I’m going to kill you,” he hissed.

“This is serious,” Shiraishi smiled. He slid forward again, no more forcefully than he had before, but the sensations were somehow stronger, pulling a small moan from Yukimura. “You wanted to study, Seiichi; you should always take your time when you study anything. It makes it easier to remember when you really need it.”

“More,” Yukimura gasped. 

Shiraishi pulled out, flipped Yukimura over, grabbed his hips and sat back, pulling the other boy into his lap, sinking further into the hot body than he had before, wrenching a cry from Yukimura’s lips as he stiffened and came. “Oh, Seiichi, we need to work on your stamina,” Shiraishi purred. “We’re only just starting.”

Yukimura reached back and grabbed onto Shiraishi’s shoulders as the other boy started to thrust up into him. Yukimura could feel his body clenching with aftershocks of his orgasm and wondered what it felt like to his new lover, those muscles massaging the erection that was still moving in him. He’d never been able to hold on through the clenching of his partner’s orgasm before, so Yukimura didn’t know what Shiraishi was feeling. He wished he could see the other’s face to see what he was feeling. 

Shiraishi’s hands ran up Yukimura’s chest back to his nipples, fingers toying with the still hard nubs as he moved into the loosening body. It hadn’t been easy to hold back his climax when Yukimura came, but he wanted to see if he could make the other hard a second time. He kissed the now sweaty skin in front of him and nipped a couple of times. “Can I mark you?” he whispered.

“Yes,” Yukimura hissed. He could feel sensations and heat stirring in his body again and wondered if he would be able to come again. Things were certainly starting to get hard.

“Do it,” Shiraishi murmured. “Touch yourself, Seiichi.” He ran his mouth over Yukimura’s back, tasting, licking, nipping; searching for the perfect spot to leave his mark. Yukimura would be his. He could feel it in the way the other was responding to him.

Yukimura’s hand left Shiraishi’s shoulder and wrapped around his still hardening erection, slick with the fluids from his previous orgasm. He let his head fall back onto his lover’s shoulder as he stroked, the touch bringing more blood to his cock and making him hard again. “Shiraishi,” he moaned. “It’s too much.”

“It’s perfect,” Shiraishi said. He wrapped an arm around Yukimura’s waist to keep him in place as they moved and moved his other hand down to wrap over Yukimura’s as it moved up and down, stroking the now leaking flesh. “Now I want to show you what it means to be perfect, Seiichi.”

Shiraishi thrust forward sharply, hitting Yukimura’s prostate perfectly on each move and bit down on his shoulder blade as he squeezed his hand around Yukimura’s. The blue-haired boy cried out as his second climax washed through him, draining him, and he slumped forward onto his hands and knees. Shiraishi moved with him and finally let his own climax hit him, flooding his boyfriend’s body as they both collapsed down onto the bed.

“Suke,” Yukimura murmured once his body stopped shaking and he could actually breathe again. 

“Are you okay?” Shiraishi asked. He rolled them so he was curled up behind Yukimura, still buried in the clenching body.

“Better than okay,” Yukimura replied. “But.....is this a one time thing?”

Shiraishi kissed the sweaty neck in front of him. “Not if you don’t want it to be,” he whispered. “I told you that studying the bible can take years.”

“Good,” Yukimura said.

The insecurity made Shiraishi wonder if the Rikkai captain was really as steady and confident as he seemed. He shrugged it away as a question for another day. He thought it was time for a quick nap and then he could have Yukimura put his first lesson into practical use.  
*************************

Sanada frowned when Yukimura showed up at practice the next day limping and obviously exhausted. “Yukimura.”

“I was up late studying,” Yukimura replied firmly.

“Really?”

Yukimura’s eyes narrowed as he looked at his fukubuchou. “If you’re going to be jealous, Sanada, do it while you’re running laps,” he said. “You had plenty of chances to say something.”

“Seiichi?” Yanagi asked when he was pushed out of the way by a stone-faced Sanada on his way out to run laps.

“Sanada is unhappy with my choice of study topics,” Yukimura commented with a small smile on his face.

“Really? I should think that any scholarly pursuit would be acceptable,” Yanagi said. 

“Renji, go collect some data,” Yukimura said with a sigh. “I’m going to watch the team from the bench today. I overdid yesterday.”

Yanagi frowned. “Seiichi, you didn’t play yesterday.”

“I know. I’m finding bible study to be a very strenuous pastime,” Yukimura said with a small smile. 

His team all looked at the smile and decided quite suddenly that they didn’t want to know what he was talking about. They all hurried out the door to join Sanada before Yukimura noticed them and told them to run laps. It was just safer that way.


End file.
